The Master of Voices
by Butterfly Stomper
Summary: You always read that the voices respond or work for a Master. But who is this Master? It is only rated PG13 because later in the story there will be violence and language. This is JTHM isn't it? I also have my view on Johnny's Past and how he became who h
1. Master's Walk

Hay, it's me again. So, another one of my stories on the net. This is character contains a character that I made… well…. Duh. Ok, it also has Johnny's past from my point of view. Disclaimer: Ok, I don't own ANY thing having to do with JTHM. The only thing I do own is my character and my mind. (I think)… ok… enjoy.

Master's Walk

The man backed away as the figure walked toward him. The figure currently had a hole through his chest, right where the heart would be. The man looked fearfully into the dark eyes of the figure. "What –what -what's going on? I- I shot you, right through the heart."

The figure stopped and looked angrily at the man. "I know that. I can feel the hole." He then continued to walk. Soon, the figure leaned close to the man who was now cornered. "The factor that you have to take into account when trying to murder some one is whether or not they have a heart." He stepped back a few steps making room between them both but not enough room for the man to escape. "Now, another thing that would be wise to know is who you trying to kill before you attempt the murder."

The man looked up to the figure. "Who-who are you?"

The figure smirked. "The Master of Voices."

The man's eyes widened as if he had seen the face of death itself. Soon he grabbed his head and collapsed on the ground. He then began to look around franticly. "Who's there? Where are you? Why are you speaking to me?" The man looked up at Master, he was now laughing hysterically. Soon, the man stood up and ran past Master, who just watched him go. "Get away from me! Get out of my head!" The man yelled as he ran.

Master watched to man in amusement. The man ran up to a women and her child. He grabbed to women's shoulders. "Do you see anyone around me? Some one who is talking to me?" The women screamed, grabbed her child and started to run. The man stumbled back still holding his head; he stumbled into the middle of the street. He stood there hunched over and holding his head as a truck hit him.

Master smiled at the outcome of the conflict. He watched as the traffic stopped and as people started to gather around the man's squashed corpse. He soon turned and started to walk into a shadowy ally way. "I did need that power anyway." The then walked into the shadows and disappeared.

When Master walked out of the shadows, he was in what looked like a bad room. He walked over to the bed and collapsed onto it. He sighed. "Wow, being murdered really takes a lot our of you," he looked down at where the hole use to be. "Well, at least it healed itself quickly."

Just then there was a knock on is door. Master looked up. "Come in,"

The door opened and in walked a man. This was not a normal man. He had a lot of cuts and gashes all over himself and his right arm had a bone exposed. In fact, he didn't even look alive. "Hello, Master, here is your 3:00 Pina Colada."

"Thanx, Bink," said Master. He sat up and grabbed the drink from Bink's hand.

"Did you have a nice walk?" asked Bink.

Master looked at the half dead man. "Some one murdered me."

Bink looked confused. "You can't be murdered."

"I know that. I meant he shot me through the heart."

"But, you don't have a heart, Master."

Master glared at him. "I know that, he… uch… never mind." Master took a sip of his drink. Then looked at Bink. "Hay, Bink, what do you think of humans?"

Bink shrugged. "I don't know. What do you think?"

Master sat up. "No, what is your opinion?"

Bink looked confused. "Opinion? What do you mean by opinion?"

Master sighed. "Never mind. Go, get out of my room." Bink nodded and left the room.

Master lie back on the backboard of his bed, he was still drinking his Pina Colada. "Bink, my first voice. One of my few voices that has enough power to take over all the controls of a human. Even a dead one and he doesn't have his own opinions," he through his drink down on the floor; it spilled all over the place. He got out of bed, and started to walk angrily around his room. "All the voices that I have created don't have there own opinions. The people that go insane just go insane and they go insane fast. The voices just go into their minds and do their job," he kicked a shoe that was laying on the floor. "I want to have personal connection with my victims, but I can't. Not with my voices the way they are." He sat back down on his bed. "The way have a personal connection is to have a voice that doesn't just go in and does the job. The voice must have free thought. It's own opinions. A voice that the victim can talk to, but I don't think I have that kind of power." He looked at his feet, then his eyes lit up. "Yet. Maybe, with a little more power, I can create voices with thoughts."

Master reached for his drink, soon realizing that it was on the floor. "Oh," he blinked then looked up. "Bink," he yelled.

"Yes, Master?" answered Bink from afar.

"Bring me another Pina Colada."

"Yes, Master."

Master looked away. "More power," he smirked evilly. "Time to visit a theme park."


	2. A Voice with Thoughts

Ok CHAPTER 2! ALL MUST READ! Ok…Disclaimer: Ok, I don't own ANY thing having to do with JTHM. The only thing I do own is my character and my mind. (I think)… ok… enjoy.

A Voice with Thoughts

"Our top story this morning, 12 men and women go mad after going on the Steal Force roller coaster in Dorney Park, Pennsylvania," stated a man on the TV. A 13-year-old boy sat, looking at the screen, eating a bowl of cereal.

"Hay, Mom!" he yelled.

"Yes, dear," answered a female voice from the kitchen.

"Where is Pennsylvania?" asked the boy.

The women walked out of the kitchen and looked at the boy. "It's south of us, Johnny. Why did you want to know?"

Johnny looked at his mom. "The reporter said that 12 people went mad after going on a ride in an amusement park there."

"What?" she said. She looked at the TV.

"Almost immediately after getting off the ride, 12 men and woman from Temple University went mad for some unknown reasons," the reporter went over to another man being interviewed. "Sir, you were standing behind the 12 students when they mysteriously went mad. Can you tall us what your reaction was?"

The man looked at the new newscaster. He sighed seeing that he was going to be interviewed again. "Well, I was extremely surprised. I was talking to those very kids while in line to get onto the ride. They seemed so nice and did not have a history of mental problems." The man looked at his watch. "I have to go. I'm I have a doctors appointment in ½ an hour."

"No, wait sir, we have more questions." The reporter grabbed the man's arm just as he was about to walk away. The man turned and stared directly into the reporter's eyes. Soon, the reporter grabbed his head then looked around at the other people. "What! How did I get in a herd of pink elephants? They want me, but I won't let them have me… AHHH!" The screen of the TV went black.

"What?" stated Johnny, he looked up at his mom.

"It's time for school," his mother answered.

Johnny stood up and walked into the kitchen, grabbing his bag and heading for the door. "You didn't want me to watch the news."  
His mother looked at him. "What makes you say that?"

Johnny looked at her, pointing at the clock. "Because there is still 35 minutes before school starts."

His mother smiled at him. "Well, what kind of mother would I be if I allowed you to watch some real violence?"

"You'd be my friend's mom," stated Johnny. His mother laughed as they both go into the car.

Master walked into his kitchen from out of the shadows. He dusted himself off having been pushed into the dirt during the commotion at the park. He then resumed his normal appearance. He sighed. "Pink elephants… why is it always pink elephants." He walked over and sat down at the kitchen table. From his pocket he drew two toys: a small stuffed doggy and a small stuffed rabbit. "Now, then, to make a body for this new voice. Something that will always represent him."

He looked at the two toys in front of him, and then looked up. "Jo-jo!"

"Yes, Master?" answer a voice that sounded female.

"Come here."

A moment later, a thing that looked like a ghost entered the room. It had no really physical appearance, so it just looked like a misty ball with arms and a face. "You wanted me."

Master looked at her. "Yes, could you get my sowing kit?"

"Of course, Master," the ball left the room, about two minutes later; she came back with a basket. "Here you go."

"Thanx, Jo-jo." Master grabbed the basket.

"Is there anything else?" the ball asked.

Master looked at her. "No, not know. Maybe later," with that the ball bowed and left the room. Master turned back to the two toys. "Now then."

He grabbed the rabbit toy, and pulled off its head. Stuffing flew out of the decapitated toy. He placed the head on the table then did the something to the doggy toy. Once that was done, he took the head of the rabbit and the body of the dog, and sowed them together. Once done with that, he placed the new toy on the table. The other parts were through out. "Good, now that looks creepy."

He took the toy and walked to another part of his house. The room he walked into was a blank gray room with one table and chair in the middle. Master spotted Jo-jo as he entered the room. "Jo-jo."

"Yes, sir?"

"Don't let anybody in here."

"Ok,"

Master entered and closed the door. He placed the toy on the table and sat down in the chair. He then put his hands around the toy and stared at it. Soon, his eyes began to glow and so did the toy. Then the room did.

This continued for a number of hours and once finished, Master was feeling quite tired. He looked at the toy. "Hello, are you awake?" The toy didn't answer. "Hello?" Master leaned closer to the toy. "Um… wake up." The toy still didn't answer. Master soon got annoyed. "WAKE UP!" he yelled.

"DON'T YELL!" responded the toy.

Master was surprised. Never before had his creations done that to him. He smiled. "Hey, do you know who I am?"

The toy looked at him. "Yeah, your Master."

"What do you think of me?"

"Loud and impolite," replied the toy, rubbing his ears as he did.

Master's smile became. _Wow, an opinion that doesn't say that I'm the greatest._

"But…" Master looked down at the toy. "You are also the greatest person who ever existed, even with those traits."

Master sighed. _Well, there goes my first thought. What ever, it's a start. I'll make more in time._ Master looked back at the toy. "So, you need a name. Hmmm…" Master thought for a little.

The toy looked up at him. "Nothing stupid."

Master ignored him and continued to think. "How about… Chuck," he smiled down at the toy, who glared at him.

"Chuck… that name is the meaning of stupid." (no offence to people named Chuck who are reading this)

Master put his hands on his hips. "Fine," he thought again. "Well, then I don't think that you'd like Gip either."

"What did you say?"

Master looked at him. "Gip."

The toy smiled. "I like it, I'll take it."

Master blinked in confusion. "O…k," He shook his head then looked back at the toy. "Fine, you are now… Gip." He picked up the toy, and walked out of the room. He looked down at Gip. "Now, you are going to be a sighed to some one. Your job is to make them go insane, but you must do it slowly, so that thay are emotionally hurt as well as mentally."

"Oh, that sounds interesting." Gip smiled. "When do I start?"

Master raised an eyebrow and looked away. "Once I find someone." Gip gave him a looked that said _I-have-to-wait_ as they walked into the kitchen.

Ok, I now that is says normal appearance and you are problublly wondering what that is. Once I get a picture up, I will link it to my profile and you can look at it. I just can't explain it, it's too hard. Anyway… please review.


End file.
